Fire Emblem Fates Book of Oneshots
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Basically a book of oneshots with CanonxOcs. After many weeks of strugggling on writer's block I decided to make this a book of oneshots dedicated to our favorite Fire Emblem Fates male hotties from both Hoshido and Nohr. I only own my Ocs! Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems! Please support the official release!
1. Heavy Rain (Hinata)

**Finally FINALLY after all this time and struggle with writer's block, my first Fire Emblem Fates fanfic has risen and it's actually a oneshot book! Didn't expect that one, did ya? :P Anyways, hope you all enjoy this and pray for more to come from this brain of mine XD I only own my Ocs, and Fire Emblem and its characters belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Please support the official release!**

* * *

It was a dark, cold, and harshly rainy night within Mokushu Forest as Ryoma, Takumi, their retainers, and some of their soldiers were searching for Michiru, who was supposed to be investigating some suspicious activity that was reported by some travelers. One of her men came back to the castle wounded and warned them about her and the rest of her allies being under attack by an ambush before he died in the throne room. Everybody got split up in teams of three, but Hinata got separated from Oboro and Takumi, so he was running through the woods to continue with the search for his comrade and close friend. He called out for her many times, however he wouldn't hear a reply, so he would try again after a few miles. He then froze when he saw some trails of blood on the side of the pathway and into some bushes, some of the blood staining some leaves as if it were paint. Hinata followed the trail and not long after, he heard the sounds of steel clashing and then a loud cry of agony before the sound of a loud splash was heard.

Hinata finally ran out to a small clearing to only see a horrifying sight of several dead bodies laying on the wet, muddy ground, recognizing a couple of them to be Michiru's allies, the rest were bandits. He looked to his further left to see Michiru pull out her katana from a dead bandit's chest, her sword and some parts of her covered in blood. Some of her armor and clothing has been torn off, showing some of her wounds and cuts from her battle. The black haired woman turned slowly to have her green eyes on Hinata, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hin...ata...you're...la..." she muttered before she found herself falling unconscious from both blood loss and exhaustion from the battle.

Rushing forward to catch her in his arms before her body could touch the muddy ground, Hinata shouted, "MICHIRU!" He pressed his ear against her chest to hear her heart still beating. "Thank Hoshido you're still alive...I need to hurry and get back to the others quickly!" he muttered under his breath before putting her in a bridal-carrying position.

He retraced his steps, returning to the pathway, and went to his right to get back to the entrance of the forest, hoping to find everyone else. Hinata suddenly stopped running when he heard a loud snap of a twig being broken and glowered, carrying Michiru with one arm while his free hand reached down to get his weapon. He was ready to fight and defend the woman and himself until he realized it was Saizo who emerged from the bushes.

"Geez, Saizo! I thought you were another one of those bandits!" Hinata said, pulling his hand back from his katana's sheath.

Saizo snorted. "And if I were, I would just jump out with a loud scream. Anyways, it seems you found Michiru, so now we must return to Lord Ryoma and the others."

The two then managed to get out of the forest thanks to Saizo's knowledge of the forest and they found Ryoma and the others there.

Ryoma said, "Well done finding Michiru, Hinata and Saizo. Is she alright?"

Hinata replied, "She's just unconscious, but needs serious medical attention pronto! I wouldn't have found my way out here if it weren't for Saizo."

Takumi sighed with relief. "With all of the other allies she had with her dead, I could only fear the worst. Well done, Hinata, as always from one of my retainers."

They all rushed back to the Hoshidan Castle and got Sakura, Azama, and some of the other healers to tend on healing Michiru as soon as they returned. Hinata waited outside the door of the infirmary, anxious on her condition and if she was going to be alright. Being a good friend and partner to him, Oboro waited beside him.

"What exactly happened when you found her, Hinata?" she asked the samurai.

Running his fingers through his brown locks, the male replied, "I saw several dead bodies, a couple of them were her allies, and then I saw her be the only one standing alive. It was as if she fought the bandits all on her own and those two allies fought to the death to assist her. I don't know what else could have happened, but I hope Michiru will be ok. She had several wounds that looked really bad...Oboro, I'm worried that she could..."

Oboro frowned. "Don't say such a thing! You found her just in time before anything else could happen and now that she's back here, we should relax. At least she's not in a life-threatening condition, as far as I could tell when I saw her in your arms."

Azama stepped out of the infirmary and looked at the two before saying, "Michiru's going to be alright now. There were no life-threatening injuries, but some of her wounds will be left as scars. For now she's resting and I suggest you both rest as well. You can check on her in the morning."

Hinata bowed. "Thank you, Azama. I give thanks to Lady Sakura as well."

The next morning came and Michiru opened her eyes slowly. She saw she was now back in the castle and in her room. She groaned when she felt a sharp pain surge through her body before she recalled everything from last night. She checked herself to see her injuries healed and both of her palms bandaged. Slowly, she sat right up, enduring the pain that was felt from doing that, and she saw her katana leaning on the wall beside her bed.

"Ugh...I'm amazed I'm still alive..." she muttered to herself before she heard the door knock softly. "Come in!"

Hinata walked inside after opening the door and closed it before giving her a light smile. "Hey, glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling right now?"

Michiru shrugged a little. "Pretty sore here and there, but I'll live. I should have known that there was a trap set for me and my allies...I failed to protect them..." she said, looking down at her hands again.

"Hey now, they did what they could to protect you. We all have a duty to fulfill, even if it means risking our lives. I fight and train for Lord Takumi every day, preparing myself for anything that can happen! Don't beat yourself up over what happened. At least we got rid of the source of the suspicious activity in that forest, so now travelers can go through safely," Hinata spoke, trying to assure the female as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I appreciate what you're trying to say, Hinata. I'll be sure to be more careful and will have to train much more harder than usual. I can't be a burden to everyone."

"Eh? Who says you're a burden? You did your best and that's all you can do. Even I tend to fail every once in a while. Nobody's perfect, though it's hard for Subaki to accept that reality."

Michiru let out a small giggle. "You're right. He always tries to be 'perfect' in every way, but what can you do? That's just the way he is. So I guess I'm off duty until I recover, huh?"

Hinata nodded. "Yep and I'm told to look after you and make sure you don't do anything to make your injuries worse."

"Oh wow, my friend's babysitting me," the woman sarcastically spoke, rolling her eyes in a teasing manner before sticking her tongue at him.

"Yep! You're stuck with me, so you better get used to it," the swordsman said with a goofy smile.

Then the woman gestured him to sit beside her and when he did, she snuck a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a dark red. Michiru leaned in to have her lips next to his ear.

"Thanks for finding me and bringing me back here..." she whispered.

Hinata then sighed with a smile and replied, "You're welcome."

* * *

 **That's it for now for this oneshot entry of my FE:Fates Oneshot book. There will be more, so look forward to them 3 I'm doing my very best to keep everyone in character since I've been spending WAY too much time on Revelations XD Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Morning Apple (Kaden)

**Welp, here's another entry in my oneshot novel collection 3 Hope you all enjoy and as always, I own my Ocs, and Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Please support the official release! As always as well, I try my hardest to keep everyone in character, so bear with me XD**

* * *

Nina stretched as she woke up on that sunny morning, feel the warm sun rays hit her peach skin. She felt something hard, but not to hard, fall on her head and she looked down at her feet to see a red apple. The brunette picked it up, rubbed off the dirt and grass, before looking up at the tree next to her tent to see Kaden getting an apple for himself and waved at her with a grin.

"Hey there, Nina! Good morning!" the kitsune greeted before jumping down to stand beside her.

Smiling back, Nina replied, "Goodness, Kaden, I thought a rock hit my head for a moment. I suppose you slept well?"

Kaden nodded, taking a bite of his apple. "Yep, I did. How about you? I hope Keaton's snoring didn't keep you up."

"Heh, nah. My father used to snore loud in his sleep, so I'm used to it. Besides, it's better to fall asleep to the sound of someone snoring than silence. Silence always makes me feel...I don't know...tense for some reason." Nina took a bite of her apple when she finished talking.

"I know what you mean. I sometimes feel like a poacher could jump out and skin me alive in my sleep." Kaden shivered at the thought. "It scares me when I think about it. I guess I'm that beautiful for poachers to get me."

Snorting at his statement, the young archer glanced at him. "Well, you got me to look after you. I'll kick any poacher's butt anytime if they try to lay a hand on your fur! After all, you're pretty much the chief back in the kitsune hamlet. Your people are going to need you."

Kaden let out a sigh. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever settle down. I want to travel to more places and return favors to people, you know. Besides, I want to go where ever you go!"

Nina smiled. "Kaden, you don't have to, you know. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I need protection."

With a pout, the kitsune said, "But you have to admit, you looooove having me around, don't you?"

Feeling her cheeks burn a little, Nina looked away and muttered, "Yeah, but you can be a pain sometimes."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Nina..."

"Oh please, don't pull that on me again. I'm used to you pulling that trump card of yours."

The two laughed and then they finished their apples. A yawn was heard behind them and they turned to see Keaton emerging from his tent, stretching before he waved lightly to them.

"Morning, you two. Early and perky I see," the wolfskin said to them.

Kaden chuckled. "Aren't we always? You're always the last one to get up in the morning."

With a shrug, Keaton said, "Whatever. I'm going to take a bath at the waterhole nearby if you need me, you two."

"Alright," Nina spoke before he was gone. She jumped a little when she felt Kaden scooch close to her. "Kaden, what are you doing?" she asked.

Kaden smiled, closing his eyes, and putting his head on her shoulder. "I'm just glad we get times like this together. I'm happy we met, you know?"

Nina couldn't help but giggle before scratching the back of one of his ears, earning a small laugh from the male kitsune. She could even feel his tail wag a little from behind.

"Me too. Kaden, do you think you could take me to the hamlet when we get Keaton back to his home?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I planned to do that, and maybe...just maybe...you could live with me there," Kaden replied with a small blush.

Feeling her blush burn some more, the female asked, "Are you serious?! I mean, I'm human and you're a kitsune! I don't think that your people would-"

"They won't judge you because they trust me! Besides, um...I also want you to be...be..." Kaden no longer spoke.

Nina frowned a little. "You want me to be what, Kaden?"

Kaden looked at her in the eyes. "I want you to be my mate. In other words, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Nina," he declared.

"W-Wow...me? I mean, I don't hate the idea, but...oh, what the hell! I love you too, Kaden, and I would LOVE to be your wife, but can we at least...take our relationship in a slow pace, just so we won't make any regrets? Plus I think I'm gonna need time to get used to the fact that I'm going to be seeing kitsune everyday," the woman said with a smile.

Kaden grinned. "Of course! We don't need to get married right away, so we can take all the time you need!" He hugged her. "I love you, Nina...Always and forever..."

Nina hugged back. "Me too, Kaden. I love you too...Never leave me..."

Then the two sealed their promise with a kiss and they had no idea Keaton was spying on them. He smirked and slowly crept away.

"Maybe I should find myself a human mate..." he quietly spoke to himself as he made his way to the waterhole.

* * *

 **I felt like doing a Kaden entry since I freakin' love him and his personality in the game 3 There's more to come, so I'll see you in the next chapter. I might even do a Keaton one next since he deserves some love too X3**


	3. Happy Family (Keaton)

**Well, someone asked for Keaton, so I decided to make Keaton my 3rd entry. Again, I own my Ocs and Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Please support the official release!**

* * *

"Velouria, look at you! You're all dirty!" Juri scolded, wiping dirt off her daughter's face once the wolf girl came inside the house that evening.

Velouria crossed her arms. "I was just playing outside, Mother. Besides, Selkie talked me into it," she muttered.

Juri sighed, running her fingers through her silver hair. "Well, I suppose as long as you're not hurt, but promise me that you'll make sure to be careful out there. You are my only daughter, after all."

Keaton wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on now, Juri, you shouldn't worry so much. Besides, we're wolves and we can be wild outside, you know?" he said with a grin.

"Says the one who encouraged her to find more 'treasure' this morning," the woman pointed out, softly giving him a glare.

"Aw, you love us, admit it!" Keaton chuckled after that.

"Yeah, Mother! Why else would you marry Daddy and have me?" Velouria added.

Juri smiled at her husband and daughter. Sure, they were wolfskins, but she still treats them like any other human being. She pulled the two into a hug and the three smiled.

Juri sighed happily. "You're right. I'm happy with the both of you, even though you can drive me crazy at times, but most families drive each other nuts!"

Velouria then adjusted her robe. "Well, I should get cleaned up for dinner, so I'm going to take a bath," she said.

Keaton smelled himself. "Phew! I do as well." He eyed his wife. "Maybe when Velouria is done, you and I could-"

Juri's face went beet-red. "KEATON! Not in front of Velouria!" she protested.

The wolfskin girl rolled her eyes. "Please, Mother, I know what things you and Daddy do. I'm at the age where I'm aware of these things, remember?" she said.

Keaton grinned once again. "She's right, you know. She's not a little kid anymore, Juri."

With a sigh of defeat, Juri shook her head and turned to finish making beef stew, which was the family favorite, as Velouria went upstairs to the bathroom. Keaton sat on a chair, turning around to watch his wife cook and his tail was wagging, eager to get the delicious food into him. With a glance, Juri saw this and giggled.

Keaton blinked. "What?"

"Your tail's wagging again. Are you THAT excited for dinner?" the woman asked with a teasing smirk.

Blushing with embarrassment, the wolf man denied, "N-NO! It's just...uh..." He then sighed. "Fine, it is. I can't stop loving your cooking, Juri! It makes my mouth water whenever I smell the food in the air!"

Juri smiled and scooped up a spoon of the stew. "Why don't you come over and try some? Would that help tide you over?"

Without a word, Keaton jumped off the chair, walked over, and put the spoon in his mouth after blowing on it for a bit. "Mmm! It's good enough for me to wait! Though, you should add a bit more spice into it so it could taste better, not to say it's bad."

Juri took a taste. "Hmm, you're right. Just a teaspoon of spice is what's needed."

After a while, Juri took the pot off the stove, added some more spice, and then left the stew to settle a little before it's ready to eat. She then took a hold of Keaton's hand and he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up? Something bothering you?" he asked.

Shaking her head, the woman replied, "No, it's just...I'm really happy that I'm living this life with you and Velouria. I can't imagine what my life would be if we didn't meet, Keaton. You and our daughter fill up the rest of my life with happiness and fun."

Keaton smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "You and Velouria...are my greatest treasures of all. I would ask for nothing less. I love you, Juri."

"I love you too, Keaton. Now help me set up the table so dinner's all ready by the time Velouria's all cleaned up."

With a grin, the wolf man said, "I'll be happy to help!"

* * *

 **That's all I can put for Keaton. I couldn't think of anything else better for this one, but I'll hopefully make a better one for a future KeatonxOc oneshot. Cya in the next chapter!**


	4. Study, Tutor, Love (Leo)

**I am so, so so sorry for not updating XD I've been addicted to Wattpad, so most of my works will be posted there if you'd like to check them out. I will put the link on my profile. Anyways, here's what you've been missing!**

* * *

Mina let out a huff as she put down one of the thick books on Nohrian history and ran a hand through her black hair. Leo, who was walking outside the archives room heard said huff and walked in to see her sitting in one of the desks with a large pile of books almost covering it. He was very surprised at this sight and never thought that the mage in-training would be reading this many books!

"Uh, Mina, are you THAT bored to be reading all this?" the blond Nohrian prince asked, taking a seat beside the woman.

"Oh, that's not it. I'm just trying to be familiar with our country's history and reading some ancient magic texts I found too. I feel this could help me with my training and also in battle, whenever that happens," Mina replied. "But this is so hard, I even feel I could forget all the things I read in a second!"

Leo sighed softly. "Well, you can't expect to remember all the information in one night. You don't even plan to read ALL the books in the archive, do you?"

The mage laughed nervously. "Well, no. I don't think I'll ever accomplish that. It'll take me over a hundred years to read everything in here, so I just picked out the ones related to magic and our history. I even think I might open up a school for mages in the far future since I want our kingdom to have the best mages for many future generations."

Raising an eyebrow with a smile, Leo said, "Well, how about I become your tutor? I'm more experienced with magic than you are, so I don't see why I can't help."

Mina looked at him with wide eyes. "But, Leo, what about your royal duties and such?! Won't this be interfering with your schedule?!" she cried out.

The prince shook his head. "No, not at all. Xander did tell me I need to take it easy since I've been doing a lot more than you can imagine that I did. So, do you accept my offer?"

"Welllll...as long as you and Lord Xander are alright with it, then I accept!"

So, for the past few months, Leo has been teaching and helping Mina get better with magic and knowledge of their country, as well as learning new spells that could help out in the battlefield. There were even days when they would take a day or two off for a break so it could relieve any stress they could have, so things worked well. However, little did the two realize that they were in love with each other during those few past months. It was pretty obvious to Camilla and Elise since they would sometimes spy on the two just to see if anything exciting between the two happened. Xander would occasionally tell them to back off, but the two princesses wouldn't listen, so one day they had the perfect plan to get Leo and Mina together. One would pray that this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster!

It was a sunny afternoon and Leo and Mina were having tea while the prince had the woman read a book on ancient Nohrian traditions. Expecting a question or two from her, Leo would glance at the woman for a moment before taking another sip of his herbal tea, but Mina had her eyes glued on the book. He jumped a little, almost spilling his tea when he heard a short yelp from the woman beside him. He saw that she was trying to get her cup of tea, but accidentally knocked it with her hand, getting some of the hot beverage to splash on her hand and the teacup fell to the ground, shattering to pieces.

Getting off his chair and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe her hand, Leo asked, "Are you alright, Mina?! How bad is the burning?"

Mina hissed lightly, "It hurts plenty, but I'll live...Dammit...I was careless again...and I broke one of the teacups...Now I know how Felicia feels..."

That last sentence had Leo unable to help but chuckle. "At least you didn't get badly burnt. Let's clean up and take a break for the day, ok?"

"But, Leo-"

Leo stopped her by shushing her. "You've been studying long and hard, Mina, and I admire that you're dedicated to your studies, but you need your breaks." He took out a salve and rubbed it on her burnt hand, earning a hiss of pain from her, before wrapping it in a cool cloth to help cool down her skin. "...Mina, is there anything in that book that got you so interested?" he couldn't help but ask.

Mina nodded. "Yeah, there were these many customs of how a man can tell a woman his feelings for her. I got so interested in it, I guess I didn't want to stop," she explained.

"I see. Is there someone you're interested in? Like romantically?"

Leo was surprised to see Mina's face turn red. "W-Well..." she spoke. "There is s-someone, but I don't think I'll ever be good enough for him! He deserves better than someone plain like me..."

Frowning, the prince gently held her other hand and said to her, "I don't think you're plain at all. I'm sure...whoever the guy is is pretty lucky to be loved by someone as admirable as you."

"Um...would you be shocked...if I were to say that it's...it's you?"

Silence filled the room at that moment and even one could hear a pin drop on the floor, or even the quietest sneeze. Both had no idea what to do or say, but someone had to make a move or something, so Leo squeezed Mina's hand affectionately.

"Would YOU be shocked if I were to say I love you as well?" he asked with the most gentle smile he ever shown to anyone beside his family.

Mina looked at him and beamed. "R-Really? You don't jest?"

"No, I speak the truth. During the months we spent studying together, I've grown fond of you and longed to tell you how much I love you...and now I ask you this...will you marry me, Mina, and be my wife?" the prince said, taking out a ring from his pocket.

Mina gasped and then hugged him, accepting his gift. "Yes! A thousand times yes, Leo! I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

Sliding the ring onto her ring finger, Leo chuckled. "Well then, we got to tell my family and yours as well. My brother isn't the only one who married a commoner anymore, after all."

"Yeah, my family isn't going to live this down for years!" She then hugged him. "I love you, Leo...so much..."

Hugging her back, Leo replied with a whisper in her ear, "As do I, my beloved Mina...As do I..."

Then the two sealed the deal with a soft kiss, holding each other in their arms, unaware that Camilla and Elise were spying on them the whole time.


	5. Shall We Dance? (LaslowInigo)

**Well, it's about time I do a oneshot for everyone's favorite flirt XD I know he's Laslow in Fates, but I will always call him Inigo cause I can :D Anyways, enjoy, peeps!**

* * *

Keira sighed as she leaned on the wall, watching Xander and Peri have their wedding dance. She was happy that her best friend is married to the man she loves and protects, in fact, it's pretty romantic in a way or so. She closed her eyes to listen to the soft, slow music that the castle orchestra were playing for their new king and queen. How the black-haired woman wanted to dance to the music and sing to herself, but she contained herself from doing such a thing since she gets shy when people are watching her as she sings.

"Keira, darling, what are you doing over here by yourself, hmm?" Camilla asked as she stood beside her.

"Oh, just wanted to have a better view of watching King Xander and Peri dance, Lady Camilla," Keira explained.

Camilla smiled as she looked over to see how happy her brother was. She hasn't seen her brother smile like that in a long time and it warmed her heart to see everything was going for the better since Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla united with an alliance and peace. Their foster sister Corrin remained in Valla with her husband and retainer Kaze, while Leo was in Hoshido with his wife Sakura. After what seemed to be a while, the music ended, and everyone clapped before another song began to play with many couples dancing together this time. Peri ran over and hugged her best friend, giggling and laughing the way she always did.

Keira spoke, "I'm so happy for you, Peri. You were amazing out there."

Peri grinned. "Thanks, but I wished I could have you dance with me too! In fact, I haven't seen you dance at all tonight." She smirked. "Waiting for a certain someone, I suppose?"

Camilla chuckled. "I believe you may be right, Peri. In fact, I haven't seen Laslow at all tonight."

Glancing away and playing with a part of her red dress, Keira muttered, "Probably flirting with some random woman AGAIN...Typical of him, that man..."

"Uh-oh, Keira's getting all jealous~!" Peri teased in a sing-song voice.

Keira lightly blushed. "Oh shush, Peri, I'm not jealous!"

Of course, she knew she was lying. Whenever Laslow, or Inigo since she's the only one to know who he, Selena, and Odin really are, is flirting with a woman, the woman would get jealous. She even wishes she was that woman he's flirting with, but would keep it to herself. Of course, only Peri and Camilla know of the woman's feelings for the king of Nohr's retainer. At first, when she met him she couldn't stand him, but as she got to know him, she fell for him. How Keira wished she could just tell the man how much she loved him. Her thoughts were broken when...

"Laslow! Hey, Laslow, over here!" Peri called out.

Keira shot her head up to see Laslow at the other side of the ballroom and blushed. She shot a look at Peri who giggled at her while Camilla walked away with a laugh to talk to some of the guests.

When he came over to the two women, Laslow smiled his casual smile. "Why, Peri, you're quite dazzling tonight. Lord Xander must be wanting to hide you from the world right now."

Peri laughed. "Oh, Laslow, you! Anyways, Keira here seems to be pretty lonely, so can you keep her company for the rest of the evening?"

Laslow looked at Keira who looked away in embarrassment and chuckled. "Why, yes, I can do that, Peri."

Jumping up and down for a bit, the new queen of Nohr squeaked, "Ok~! Have fun~!" before she ran off to be with Xander once more.

Keira bit her bottom lip, trying not to lose her cool as she sensed Laslow stand beside her. "H-hey, Laslow."

Laslow smiled. "I'm surprised you're not out there dancing with someone, Keira. Don't tell me you scared them away," he teased.

"Shut up...I just found no one interesting to dance with..." She then glanced at him. "Where were you? Flirting with another woman again?"

"Ah, surprisingly, not this time. Lord Xander told me to make sure there were no shady people roaming around the castle," Laslow replied.

Keira nodded. "Ah, I see."

Laslow glanced at her again to admire her appearance as her black hair was tied to an elegant braid and her flowing red dress looked good on her. He wanted to gaze at her all night long and then cleared his throat before looking away, lightly blushing.

"Hey...uh, you wanna go somewhere quiet? It's gotten quite loud in here and I'm sure you look like you want to leave," he said to her.

Letting a soft chuckle escape from her lips, Keira said, "You read my mind, Laslow. Let's go to the rose garden."

The two left the ballroom and soon went to the rose garden within the courtyard of the castle. No one but them were there and it was peaceful for the two to relax and be themselves. They slowly began to walk around the paved pathway and smiled at one another.

"Man, that feels good being out of there. If one random guy asks me to dance with him one more time, I swear I'd give them a piece of my mind," the woman said with a huff.

Laslow chuckled. "I can imagine that, but I cannot blame them since you look amazing tonight."

Keira rolled her eyes. "And that's another cheesy comment from you again..." She giggled lightly. "I guess I'll give you props to that, Inigo."

"I suppose you had help from Severa and Peri on finding that dress?" Laslow asked.

With a shrug, Keira replied, "Yeah, though I mostly found this myself. They only helped with the hemming since it was a little too long for me at first. I'm just glad I found a dress that doesn't show so much...you know..."

"Ahem...yes, I suppose you're right. Listen, Keira, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"If I were to return to where I came from...what would you do?"

Laslow's question made the two stop walking and Keira looked at him with a surprised look on her face. He seemed to look both serious and sad at the same time, making her reach out and put a hand on his arm.

She responded, "I'd go with you, Inigo. I want to leave Nohr and explore the world, see more places, and meet more people. Most of all, be with you, Severa, and Owain...Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"Because...I'm not sure if I want to leave you behind...and maybe never see you again..." Laslow turned slightly to look into her emerald eyes. "Out of everyone I met here, you're one the most special people I ever got to know and be friends with. There were times when I thought of never leaving here, but..."

"...You have friends and family back home, Inigo. I don't want to be between you and your true home...I would never forgive myself if such a thing were to happen," Keira spoke.

After a moment of silence, Laslow smiled again and then shyly reached a hand out to her. "You wish to dance with me? I can't let you spend tonight without dancing with someone," he said.

Keira then sighed with a smile. "You were actually hoping I was free to dance with, didn't you?"

Laslow winked at her. "You got me. Plus, you're one of a few people I'm not shy to show my dancing to. So, shall we dance?"

"Yes, I accept your offer," the woman spoke before taking the man's hand.

They got into dancing position when they got to a wide area of the courtyard and began to slowly dance in a waltz. There was no music, but they didn't need any of that to enjoy their company. Keira sighed lightly, putting her head on his shoulder as Laslow had his hand around her waist gently.

"Keira...why is it that I don't feel so shy when I'm with you?" he asked.

"I don't know...maybe it's because we're shy people? I'm shy with singing in front of people and you're shy of dancing in front of people, so that can make sense, can it?" Keira asked.

Laslow smiled. "You're right, that's one thing we have in common, but still...I feel...like I want to take you away from the world...and have you all to myself..." he muttered the last part.

Keira blinked and looked at him. "Huh? What did you say?"

Blushing a dark red, Laslow said, "Nothing, don't worry about it!"

"Oh my, you're blushing. D-Don't tell me you were actually thinking of...something lewd!"

"No! Of course not! It's just...I...I want to be around you...forever..."

The two stopped dancing and Keira was blushing a dark red this time, her eyes as wide as saucers. Laslow was doing his best not to look at her in eye as he was looking over at the castle walls. There was dead silence before soft sniffling was coming from Keira.

Panicking, Laslow asked, wiping away her tears, "Why are you crying? Did I upset you with what I said?!"

"No, it's because...I want to be around you too, you dummy!"

"K-Keira?" Laslow was baffled at this.

"Do you know why I get angry at you sometimes?! It's because I wish you were flirting with me instead of those women you flirted with! The more you did so, the more jealous I got, and the more I realized that I was in love with you, Inigo! I love you so damn much that it hurts!" Keira confessed, more tears falling down her face.

Laslow said nothing as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He held her as if the world around them was ending and he didn't want to let go of her anytime soon!

He whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that you love me, Keira...I was merely talking with those women so it could help me gain the courage to tell you...that I love you as well!"

Keira gasped softly, her eyes widened once again, before she held him. "I love you, Inigo! I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you as well, Keira...Will you come to my home world with me then?" Laslow whispered once again.

With a nod, the woman replied, "Yes! I'll go anywhere you go!"

Then the man pulled away to wipe the remainder of her tears before gently cupping a hand on her face, gazing into her eyes. Keira leaned into the touch, her hand on top of his, her eyes gazing into his. Then the two slowly leaned in and shared a soft, warm, and passionate kiss. Their bodies lightly pressed together while holding each other close. This was the end of their friendship and the beginning of their love...

* * *

 **Welp, that was it, folks! Hope you like it and I did my best to make sure everyone was not OOC. As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next entry!**


	6. Fear of Nightmares (Hinata)

**Thought I might as well do a sequel to "Heavy Rain & Injuries", so here you all go :D**

* * *

Michiru couldn't sleep that night, so she decided to go to the bath house. She put on a swimsuit and slid right in the warm water, letting out a relaxing sigh. Lately she's been having nightmares of that rainy night and she couldn't even bring herself to put up her sword into battle, so she got permission from Ryoma to take time to pull herself together. What would her family think if she wrote to them about what happened? What does everyone at the castle think of her now? For all she knew, she could be known as a ruthless killer. Worse, tonight's nightmare was too much for her composure that she was close to breaking apart. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the slider door open and glanced over to see Hinata of all people. The two set eyes on each other and then the man blushed a dark red.

"M-Michiru! I didn't know you were in here! Do you want me to wait outside until you're done?" the samurai asked, trying to keep control of not yelling.

For a moment she was going to say yes before the nightmare played in her mind for a second before she said, looking away to hide her sorrowful look, "No...you can join me...I could use some company right now..."

Surprised that she's actually allowing him to join her, Hinata, in his swimwear, sat beside her in the water. The two were silent for a while before the man felt Michiru hold his hand. When he looked at her, he saw that she was shaking a little bit, biting her bottom lip.

He asked, "Michiru? What's up?"

"Hinata...I need to tell you something...and I don't know if you're going to like it..." the female spoke quietly enough for only the two to hear.

With a frown, he said, "Try me."

Michiru then looked at her feet. "Ever since that rainy night, I've been plagued with nightmares and this one...was horrifying...I was in the forest in that area you found me in and...in the place of those bandits I killed...was Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi, Lady Sakura, Lady Hinoka...everyone I know..." She faced him. "And the one bandit I had my sword through...was you..."

Hinata widened his eyes for a moment before he said, "Michiru, it means nothing! That was all just a dre-"

"And what?! Ignore it like nothing like that ever happened?! Forget about that night and deal with some of the guards here whispering rumors about me secretly being a killer?! Hinata, I can't bear this fear anymore! I..." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm thinking of retiring and returning to my home village...I don't think I'm at home here anymore..."

This got Hinata to make her look at him. "So what if they spread rumors about you? I don't give a damn about them and I don't give a damn of those rumors! They don't know the real you like I do! Oboro and everyone else would say the same thing if they were listening to this right now!" His brown eyes softened. "Michiru...don't leave just because of what happened. The past is in the past and we all moved on. If it bothers you that much, we can talk to Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi to see what they think, ok?" he whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

Michiru's tears continued flowing before she asked, "Hinata...can I hold you?...Please...?"

Blinking owlishly, the samurai nodded before the black-haired woman wrapped her arms around his naked torso, and held him close to her with her ear pressed against his chest to hear his heart beating. Just hearing that assured her that Hinata's right here, alive and well, and it was starting to help calm her down. She closed her eyes as the tears once again flowed down her flushed cheeks. Hinata returned the gesture by wrapping an arm around her waist and ran his fingers through her hair with his other free hand to help soothe her.

"Is this helping you?" he asked.

Michiru nodded. "Yes...Sorry about my outburst and all...I guess I was overreacting and just needed to vent it out...I'm glad it was you who came in here..."

Hinata blushed lightly. "Well...um...that's good, I guess. As long as you're calming yourself down, I'm glad to hear that."

After about ten minutes, Michiru pulled away and smiled at him. "Well, I feel better now. I should probably go back to bed."

"If you want...I can walk you to your room. Will that be ok?"

"Um...sure. That would be nice, actually."

The two got into their kimonos, of course in different changing rooms, and walked down the castle halls towards the direction Michiru's room was. When they walked by Takumi's room, they heard soft whispers and giggles from inside.

Smirking, the woman spoke quietly, "I bet Lord Takumi and Oboro are having quite a night in there. I envy them sometimes."

Hinata glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know...I guess it's just that I never had a lover before. Well, I guess I kinda did, but he wasn't that interested in me, so it was just come-and-go. What I'm trying to say is...I wish I could be with someone who I love." Michiru then chuckled. "Sorry, you probably don't care about hearing that kind of stuff."

That got Hinata to stop walking and she stopped as well.

"Hinata?"

Without looking at her and looking out the window, the samurai said, "To be honest, I envy them myself as well. All my life I dedicated my life to the sword, my family's legacy, and protecting the Hoshidan royal family, but I never had the time to think about romance...until some time ago." Not hearing anything from the woman, he decided to continue with a small sigh. "I want to love someone as well, but the person I love...may not love me back. When I'm with her, I feel like I can fight off anything in the entire world. Her smile warms up my entire body and makes me feel happy inside, and just being near her is intoxicating. More than anything, I want to be the only man for her and protect her for the rest of my days."

Michiru, touched by his words, spoke softly, "I hope that person will love you back...I never thought I'd hear these words from you..."

"Heh...Neither did I, Michiru. When I asked Lord Takumi what I should do, he told me to follow my heart and go for it. That's how he told Oboro how he felt about her, after all," Hinata spoke with a smile while turning his head to look at her. "Hey, Michiru...is there someone you've longed for?"

Blushing, the woman replied, "Well...there is...but, just like you, I feel he doesn't love me back..." She looked down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just...a fighting companion to him..."

Hinata stepped forward a bit to cup her chin to make her look at him once again. "What if he thinks you're more than that? Michiru...any man would love to be with you..." His cheeks went red at that moment. "...Even me..."

Before she could respond, he pulled her into a gentle kiss with his eyes closed. Michiru let out a soft moan as he held her with one arm while moving his other hand to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart pounding against her chest with her hands dangling at her sides, and kissed him back. After several seconds, he pulled away only to earn a soft whine from her before he looked into her emerald orbs, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Michi...I love you..." he whispered softly to her. "I want to be the only man for you to love...If you did indeed leave, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, just to be with you..."

Michiru blushed a dark red. "H-Hinata...I'm glad you feel the same way...I guess you got the idea that it was-"

"Me you were talking about. Yeah, I got the hint and decided to go for it, like Lord Takumi told me to..." Hinata then inched closer to her. "So I guess this means-"

"That I love you too, Hinata...You're the only man for me...and I thank you for being a part of my life..." Michiru whispered.

Hinata blushed a dark red. "So...you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Without a word, Michiru nodded and then the two went to her room. When she closed and locked the door, Hinata pinned her to the wall, capturing her lips with his. The young woman moaned softly as she kissed him back, her arms around him, and returned the kiss. She then blushed a dark red once again when she felt him nibble on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she accepted, feeling her heart skip a beat when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Both moaned and panted as they continued their passionate embrace before Hinata pulled away a few minutes later to plant kisses from her jawline down to her neck.

"Ah...ha...Ngh...H-Hinata..." Michiru moaned out, her hands running through his hair, undoing his hair string to let his hair down.

Hinata moaned at this before he inched down to kiss her chest before giving it a slow and soft lick. Michiru let out a loud moan of pleasure as they held hands with their fingers intertwined with each other...

Oboro stretched the next morning as she and Takumi were having their morning walk together, the Hoshidan prince holding his wife by the waist.

"I wonder where Hinata and Michiru are. They weren't in the training room like they usually would," Takumi said.

"Knowing Hinata, he's probably sleeping in and Michiru could be getting some things down at the castle market," Oboro said.

However, they stopped when they saw said people's shoes in front of Michiru's room, (idk what old japanese fuedal era shoes/sandals they wear are) and looked at one another before Oboro slowly slid the door open by just a crack. The two looked through to have their eyes widen with surprise to see clothes sprawled everywhere and their faces turned red a little when they saw Michiru and Hinata sleeping in her bed, their naked bodies covered by the bed sheets and holding each other in their arms. Oboro quietly closed the door and the two continued to walk until they were out of ear range of the room.

"Holy crap..." Oboro muttered. "Did they...?"

Takumi nodded slowly. "I guess Hinata took my advice to heart, but...I honestly didn't think THAT would happen."

"Should we pretend we didn't see...?"

"Yes, I think we should!"

* * *

 **TakumixOboro = my OTP! X3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the kinda-sorta-Idk lime I added for all you Hinata lovers like me out there. As for the requests I've been asked for, I will get there when I can. They are in the process of outlining before I get to them, so rest assure you all that I'll get them done for you! I just wanted to make this so badly since I love Hinata so much!**

 **Also, here's some Hinata trivia to those who don't know, did you know that his english voice actor is the same actor who voiced Leonardo from the 1980's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon? I was pretty surprised myself when I found that out lol Now I want to watch the cartoon just to say "Oh, hi, Hinata!" XD**

 **Anyways, I better stop yapping, so till the next oneshot, toodles!**


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight (Xander)

Mirai and Xander's wedding was like a dream. Everyone did so well to make it a wonderful event, especially for all of Nohr to witness the union of their new king and queen. Elise cried many times in happiness for her brother and Leo and Camilla were proud for their brother. Mirai's family were there as well, happy for their daughter, once a commoner and is now the queen of Nohr. It felt like hours before Xander and his new wife were able to escape to their private cottage that Camilla managed to get for them to spend their honeymoon at.

"That was...quite the event, if I do say so myself," Xander said with a small sigh of relief as they put down their things in their room.

Smiling brightly while undoing her bun, her chestnut-brown hair falling to her shoulders, Mirai spoke, "Yes, but now Nohr can live in peace and happiness again, along with our new union with Hoshido and Valla. I'm looking forward to our future together." She then took a moment to gaze at the wedding ring on her finger. "I never thought I, a mere commoner, would become Nohr's new queen. Sometimes I feel like this is a dream and if I wake up, I'm back to my old life."

Xander wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers. "But this is no dream, my love. This is real and I couldn't be happier to have you as my wife, Mirai...You are unlike any other woman I could ever dream of," he whispered.

Mirai blushed a dark red. "D-Don't say that. It's making me feel all embarrassed, not to mention that's pretty cheesy," she spoke out.

"Ha ha, my apologies. Shall we go to bed then?"

"No...Can we at least have one last dance?"

Xander chuckled before they walked outside and bowed to her before giving her his hand. "What my wife wishes, she shall receive."

They slowly began to dance, the moonlight shining on Mirai's wedding dress, making it seem as if it were glowing. The newlywed couple gazed into each other's eyes as if time had stopped just for them, wishing that this night would last forever.

"Xander...I'm so happy. I know it won't be easy ruling an entire kingdom, but I know we can do this together...As long as I'm with you, I can handle anything in this new life of mine now," Mirai whispered.

Xander smiled back. "As do I. We shall make Nohr a peaceful country and not one dedicated to war like my father did. Gods, I wish this night would last forever, for your beauty is such a sight to behold on this night."

Mirai giggled. "And you look handsome on this night as well, my dear husband." She stopped dancing as he did. "I love you, Xander...so much..."

"As do I, my love...Mirai..."

After that, the two kissed and danced the night away as both a wedded couple and the new rulers of Nohr!


	8. The Path is Yours (Shigure)

_You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Letting out a relaxed sigh as she finished dancing, Serenity spoke to Shigure, "As always, your singing is amazing."

Shigure chuckled. "Same to you with your dancing. Seeing you dance makes me want to work more on my singing so I can be as great as my mother," he said to her with a smile.

"Let's take a break then. I'm kinda tired from all the dancing," the female spoke as she sat down on the grass, Shigure following suit.

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky and the moon was full, not a single cloud to be seen. The sounds of crickets were soothing as they sang their night song and there were some owls hooting as well.

Shigure spoke," You know, there nights like these back in my Deeprealm. I would always practice my singing until I was at the verge to fall asleep."

Serenity giggled. "Same with me, but I'm not from the Deeprealms, so I wouldn't know what they're like. Say, Shigure? What do you plan to do when we win this war and all?"

"I would travel with Mother and help restore Valla from the war. What about you, Serenity?"

The blonde looked at her feet. "To be honest, I don't know. I may return home to my family and maybe run the family business of teaching at the town's school," she replied.

"Really, I think you'd make a wonderful teacher. Is there any subjects you plan to teach?"

"Maybe literature and music, I don't know. It's still something I need to think about carefully. Don't want to have any regrets. As the song you sing goes, the path is yours."

Shigure laughed. "You're right! We all have choices we have to make in life. I'm sure we'll make good ones."

Serenity then put her head on his shoulder. "Is this ok if I...lean on you like this?" she asked shyly.

With his gentle smile, the young man replied, "Of course, I don't mind."

Closing her eyes, the woman spoke, "Shigure...do you have someone you're infatuated with?"

Shigure blushed a little and replied, "I can say I have, but why do you ask?"

Blushing as well, Serenity said, "Curiousity, that's all."

"Well...do you really want to know?" Shigure asked, looking down at her.

Serenity looked up at him. "Yes, I do."

"She's someone I would sing only love songs to and no one else, and she happens to be a special friend," the male spoke.

"Wait...are you saying...what I think you're saying?"

Shigure's face inched close to hers. "What do you think I'm saying?" He still had that smile on his face, in spite of blushing.

"...Me...?"

With nod, the male said, "Yes, Serenity, I love you...and I was hoping if you'd stay with me when this is all over."

Serenity beamed brightly. "Of course, I'll stay by your side if you'll do the same! Oh, I love you so much, Shigure!"

With a chuckle, Shigure softly whispered, "Then here's to our future..."

Then the two leaned in and kissed under the moonlight, not knowing that Hisame, Selkie, and Kana were watching them from behind the bushes with big grins on their faces.


	9. Art & Literature (Siegbert)

Amelia had her notebook in her hand as she was walking to her favorite place to be alone, which was on top of a hill where a tree was there. When she got up to the top, she was surprised to see the young prince of Nohr and son of King Xander Siegbert. He happened to be sketching something and when he looked up to see the young black-haired woman, he smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, Amelia. I trust you come here as well?" he asked politely.

The girl nodded before she asked, "May I join you?"

Moving aside to give her room to sit, he replied, "Of course, please sit."

Amelia sat beside the prince and looked at what seemed to be a landscape that Seigbert was sketching. "Your art is amazing, Siegbert."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so. When I feel stressed, I come here and sketch, and it calms me down when I do so."

"Me too. I just write whatever is on my mind and it helps me feel calm too."

Siegbert asked, "May I see what you written? I'm sure it's pretty good."

Lightly blushing, Amelia said, "Well, it's kinda dumb and embarrassing, but if you want to...I guess I'll let you be the only one to look."

She gave him her notebook and he took a bit to read what she written before he gave it back to her.

"Interesting. A woman who travels to protect those in need, slaying dragons, and evildoers. I'd say it'd be a good story," the prince said.

Amelia said, "Yeah, I'm thinking of making it a novel and share it with the world. I want to be a well-known writer, you know?"

Seigbert smiled. "I hope your dream comes to realization."

"Thanks, Seigbert."

The two fell silent and then after a while, the prince spoke, sounding a bit uneasy, "Um...Amelia...I was thinking...wh-what if we made books together?"

Amelia looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

The blond prince looked at her. "I'm saying...I could do the illustrations and you'd write the story...E-Even make stories for children...and maybe...our own children."

Blushing as well, Amelia said, "S-Sure..." She soon realized what he meant at the end. "W-Wait, Seigbert, are you saying th-"

Blushing and looking away, the prince spoke, "I understand if you don't feel the same for me, b-but I wanted to tell you my feelings for you somehow...I guess it's a pretty weak confession..."

Amelia then surprised him with a giggle and a kiss on the cheek. "It was weak, but it was cute of you to try confessing. Also, I feel the same way as well."

"R-Really? Do you really mean that?" Seigbert asked, eyes filled with hope.

Nodding, the young woman said, "Yes, I love you, Seigbert...I loved you for quite some time and I thought...that you'd be with someone better than me..."

Pulling her in his arms, the young man said, "You're the only one for me, my love...I love you, Amelia, and I also hope you'd stay by my side for the rest of our days..."

"Yes...I would love that..." Amelia whispered before the two leaned in to kiss.

* * *

 **Well, I had this idea in mind for so long after seeing his S support with the Avatar. Hope you all enjoyed it and there's still more to come! Until next time!**


	10. From Afar (Hinata)

**_10-year old Yuri watched young Hinata training with the sword from behind a tree, lightly blushing and in awe of how amazing he looked. She knew him for a couple of years and is pretty shy with him. She also was training the way of the sword, but watching Hinata from afar helped her learn more..._**

* * *

"Hey, Yuri, you in there?" Oboro asked, waving her hand in front of the blond woman's face to get her attention.

Snapping back into reality, Yuri spoke, "Oh, sorry, Oboro. I was just thinking about something. What's up?"

Oboro said, "Lord Takumi and Hinata are gonna spar again. I was going to go watch them and thought you'd come too."

"Um, s-sure!" Yuri said to her friend before they were walking to the training grounds. Ok, Yuri, keep it together. You always seen Hinata train and all, but not from a distance this time. God, please help me gain more courage and not get so shy! she thought to herself.

When they got there, Takumi and his retainer were already sparring while Oboro sat down on one of the wooden seats that were against the wall and Yuri sat beside her. Oboro, as usual, drooled over her Takumi while Yuri watched Hinata, silently rooting for him. After half an hour, the two men finished their spar and Oboro clapped, and when she saw Hinata turn toward them, she quickly looked away to avoid his gaze and silently cursed herself with her shyness.

"Lord Takumi, you and Hinata were great out there!" Oboro praised.

Takumi said, "Well, of course, what else would you expect from us, Oboro?" He got a nudge from Hinata and cleared his throat. "So, Oboro, how about you and I go for a walk together? There's...some things I'd like to discuss with you."

Oboro blushed. "Sure! Of course, Lord Takumi! How can I refuse you?"

Takumi and Oboro left, leaving both Hinata and Yuri alone together. Yuri was feeling overwhelmed by her shyness and felt her palms sweating. She didn't even budge from her seat and she was figgeting quite a bit, and yet the silence is killing her.

"So how've you been today, Yuri?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence as he sat beside her.

Yuri jumped a little, blushing a deep red. "F-Fine. How about y-you?" she replied.

Hinata chuckled. "I've been great. I almost beat Lord Takumi, but the chances of that happening are pretty slim since he's more stronger than I am. At least it's nice to practise with him so I can get stronger as well." He noticed the figgeting. "Are you ok? I'm not going to bite or anything, you know?"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just...um...I, uh...Oh yeah!" Yuri quickly stood up. "I forgot I have to go meet up with Hana right now! See you later!"

She ran off before Hinata could stop her or anything. When she got as far from the training grounds as possible, she leaned on the wall and started catching her breath.

"Dammit, Yuri...You seriously need to hold yourself and get your act together!" She hissed at herself. "Ugh, this is getting too hard for me to even talk to him properly at this point..." She sighed. "...It's not like he's ever interested in me or anything...I'm such a hopeless fool..."

"Hey now! Don't call yourself that!"

Yuri jumped with a startled gasp before she looked up to see Hinata actually approaching her. He must have ran after her and she gripped on a part of the bottom of her shirt to get herself together.

"Did you need me for...something?" she asked him.

Hinata sighed. "Yuri, do you hate me?"

"No! That's not it at all! It's j-just...um..." Yuri looked away.

She heard Hinata sigh again before she heard him shuffle a bit before she heard him say, "Look at me, please, Yuri?"

A part of her was screaming out 'No' to her, but the rest was telling her to obey him, which she did and blushed when she saw how close he was to her.

"Then why did you run off like that? I know you're shy and all, but I felt like I did something to offend you or scare you off. Can't you tell me what's up?" he gently asked her.

Yuri bit her bottom lip gently before she took a deep breath to reply, "To tell you the truth, we both know that...um...we grew up in the same town...and...I have to be honest...I got into being a samurai because of you and...I always admired you, watching from afar whenever you practise..." She waited for a response and since there was none, she continued, ignoring the fact her shyness disappeared, "I know it's strange to hear this from me and I can understand if you find it creepy, but it's all true! I never hated you, Hinata! In fact, I'm in love with you!"

She gasped and covered her mouth, blushing a deep red and her heart pounding hard against her chest. The woman couldn't believe she just confessed to him with her very own words! The shyness was returning and she quickly turned away, ready for rejection as tears were welling in her eyes.

"F-Forget what I just told you! I didn't mean to say that last part! I'm sorry!" Yuri cried out.

She was going to run off when Hinata quickly grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him, and held her from behind with her back pressing against his body. Yuri's eyes widened and her body froze in place, blushing a dark red as she sensed his lips were next to her ear.

"Yuri...you have no idea how much that means to me to hear that I inspired you...and I don't find it creepy that you watch me. I have to be honest, I did the same when you were training. Also, I'm not forgetting what you just said because I love you too!" Hinata confessed as he held her close.

Tears finally fell down her cheeks as Yuri trembled, but out of happiness and relief. Then Hinata reached a hand up and cupped her cheek before moving her head to have her eyes on his before leaning in to softly kiss her. Yuri's eyes were half-way shut as she moaned softly before kissing him back, finally closing them. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before the two pulled away, smiling at one another with their foreheads pressed together.

Yuri let out a giggle. "I guess this means no more watching from afar for the both of us."

Hinata grinned. "Yep, I think that sounds great, actually." His hand that was on her cheek remained as he caressed it. "Yuri...I love you and I promise to never let you go." he whispered softly.

"Same as me..."

* * *

Oboro and Takumi returned from their walk to see if they could find Hinata and Yuri, so they went to Hana and Subaki, who were training as usual.

Hana blinked. "I think they went off somewhere. I saw them holding hands too, so I left them alone. Why?" she asked.

Oboro smirked. "Yes, my plan worked!"

Takumi smiled lightly. "I had a feeling that this would happen. Best to let them be for now and we can find them later."

Hana then grumbled, "I swear if Hinata breaks Yuri's heart or anything, I'll make him regret it..."

That got Oboro and Takumi to sweatdrop while Subaki laughed.

"Oh, to be in love," the Falcon Knight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yuri's room, Yuri blushed as she saw Hinata take off his hair string, watching his hair go down to his shoulders. It was rare of her to see him in that sight and she looked at him in awe, holding back her urge to reach out and touch him. Hinata was tidying his hair when he caught a glance from her and he grinned.

"What? See something you like?" he teased.

Yuri jumped a little. "O-Oh! It's just...I never seen your hair down that much."

Hinata smirked and moved over to her, put an arm around her shoulders, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Well, you'll be seeing more of it from now on. By the way, you're too cute when you blush..." he softly said to her.

"W-well, that look in your eyes will make me blush, no matter what!" Yuri spoke back. **(See what I did there? XD)**

Yuri smiled before the two leaned in to kiss again. She softly moaned as she felt his hand cup the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She put her hands to the floor to support herself as he was leaning on her, his other hand caressing her hip. Her heart felt like melting when she felt him give her bottom lip a nibble, and then she parted her lips slightly only to feel his tongue slip in her mouth, earning a semi-loud moan from her as he explored her mouth. The two panted and moaned in the kiss before Yuri slid her hand under his shirt to feel his abs, making Hinata shiver, but he allowed her to continue. She felt his muscles ease up a bit and traced invisible circles around his abs.

"Y-Yuri..." Hinata moaned in the kiss.

"Ah...H-Hinata..." Yuri moaned back.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss to start kissing her neck, earning another soft moan from the young woman. Their hands intertwined as he continued to shower her with all the love he has for her when he licked the nape of her neck. He slowly went up from her neck back to her lips, tongue in her mouth once again, this time both of them overwhelmed with longing and a hint of lust. Yuri's free hand was on the back of his head, her fingers locked in his brown hair, earning a moan from Hinata once again. Drool can be seen coming from their lips due to their kisses and their bodies were pressed together as if they became one...

After that eventful evening, let's just say Oboro and Hana both regret hearing the heated sounds of passionate love coming from the bedroom when they were looking for them. As well as Subaki pestering Hinata on what happened in there with the samurai ignoring every question the red head asked him.


End file.
